And who are you?
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Jimmy is at a concert when he meets and interresting person.


he name is Palmer, Jimmy Palmer challenge.

He shook his head to the rhythm of the music. It was one of his favorite bands playing and he didn't regret for a minute that he wasn't at home, where he should be studying for his exam next week.

He pushed his glasses further up his nose when he noticed that they were about to fall off.

He looked around and felt really happy at that moment. He was surrounded by jumping and singing people and a few meters before him played his favorite band, the Toy Dolls.

They were a British band that rarely played in the United States, so he had to travel quite a bit, but seeing Olga up on stage singing "Never saw her with a Hoover," was worth it all.

Not able to hold still any longer he started singing along with the music. Before he knew it the show was over and he stood outside the concert hall in the cold. Standing next to him was a woman, a little smaller than him with a bright orange mohawk.

He admired the amount of piercings on her face before she noticed that he was looking at her.

"Lost or something?" She asked him while chewing her gum, and drinking something out of a bottle which probably wasn't water. Now he had a full view of her face and it surprised him, her face had a soft look, despite of all the things she did to hide it.

"Nope," he said, "Just admiring your body art." She looked at him like he was crazy, but after a few seconds a little smile came through.

"You look a little out of place here," she said

"I used to have blue hair and a lip piercing," he defended himself "but I couldn't keep it because of my internship."

"What internship?" she asked him, curious.

"I go to med school but my internship is as a medical examiner."

Her eyes began to shine. "You work with corpses, that is so cool!" she said in a way that reminded him of Abby.

"It is!" He said enthusiastically. "The other day, we had a body of a forty year old sailor and it was orange. Doctor Mallard and I ran several tests to determine the cause of death in that strange case, but we couldn't figure it out."

He stopped with his story, afraid that he was boring her, but her eyes looked interested and she nodded with her head as a sign that he should continue.

"Anyway, it turned out that he just ate a lot of tomatoes and carrots before he died. Quite an interesting case though."

She smiled at him. "How did he die?" she asked him curiously. "Well, his left lung was punctured, causing the blood to flowinto the lung. And he took a beating that may have resulted in his other lung collapsing. He practically drowned in his own blood." Jimmy said with his serious face.

She looked at him in admiration. He smiled upon the thought that geek speak turned her on. "Or you could just say that he had a gunshot wound in the chest," he told her with a smile.

"Wanna go for a drink?" She asked him while she pointed to one of the bars on the other side of the street. "I could use a drink," Jimmy replied.

In a dark pub across the street they both enjoyed their Guinness and talked for hours. She worked in a shelter for homeless youth. She grew up in the same state as he did, but she was four years older than him.

When they noticed how late it was they laughed, it was a Wednesday evening and they both had a job to go to in the morning.

"It was nice talking to you," he said "I hope I see you again someday…" he continued. That's when he realized that he didn't know her name. He blushed. "Sorry, what's your name?" He asked her. "I'm Jimmy" he added for good measure.

"Miranda," she said with a smile. "I had a really great time Jimmy, but I really need to leave or I will miss the last train." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He sat in silence a few minutes before he stood up. This girl had been really nice, but he didn't have guts to ask her out. And now he had to pay for it.

After paying the bill he walked out of the pub, the wind was cold and he put his hands in his pockets. Then he noticed a little note.

He pulled it out and read it.

Hello stranger,  
You are really cute, would you like to go out with me sometime?  
Miranda

On the back of the note she had scribbled her phone number and the words: What's your name?

Smiling he put the note back in his pocket.

"My name is Palmer, Jimmy Palmer," he said to no one in particular while he walked to the train station with a smile on his face.


End file.
